Booga
Booga is a minor antagonist in Dragon Quest XI. He is the master of the casino in Octagonia. He is voiced by Yuuichi Nakamura in the Japanese version, and Timothy Watson in the English version. Timothy is the well-known voice of Mumkhar/Metal Face from the Xenoblade series, as well as voicing fellow Spectral Sentinel Tyriant, and fellow Mordegon lackey Jarvis. Biography After the fall of Yggdrasil, Booga is given the Green Orb from his master, Mordegon. He than goes to Octagonia, which is originally an arena and turns it into his very own casino. He also enslaves all of its inhabitants, having them to work on said casino. Jade soon goes to Octagonia and attempts to stop Booga. However, as soon as Booga sees Jade, he is attracted to her and wants her as his girlfriend, despite already having a girlfriend in Boodica. He wants her to put on the Hare-raising suit, threating the citizens with 2 War Gryphons if she doesn't. After she puts on the suit, Booga has his girlfriend send the citizens into Limboo so he can be alone. Jade saves a citizen from being sucked in, however, she herself is sucked in, much to the Hooper's dismay. When Boodica is beaten, Booga is thrilled that Jade has returned unharmed, and happy that the suit worked its magic right on time. Jade is then Booga's new girlfriend and personal callgirl. Soon, the Luminary and his party arrived Octagonia. They are shocked to find out that it has turned into a casino and all residents have become monsters. They then meet a Drackmage, who tells them that if they give it a love potion, it will allow them to go to the VIP area. They soon get one and make it to the VIP suite, where they meet Jinxed Jade. Although Hendrik and Rab tried to reason with her, Jade still refused and attacks them. However, she is eventually knocked out, much to Booga's anger and displeasure, deciding to kill the Luminary for that. However, Booga is defeated and his magic starts to weaken, causing Jade and the residents to return to normal. Jade soon remembered what Booga has done to her, and eventually pours all of her rage on the perverted Spectral Sentinel, thus violently killing Booga. Appearance Booga is a green, fat, wingless demon. He has a furry tail and have a green orb as a necklace. Personality Unlike other Spectral Sentinels, Booga is not blood-thirsty. He is even shown to be annoyed about fighting people that wanted to stop him, however he will still fight if he is very furious, but relents when he sees Jade for the first time. Instead, Booga is absurd, as he turns Octagonia into his casino instead of cursing or destroy it. However, he is very perverted, seeing Jade as a perfect new girlfriend, having "Hair as glossy as a Great Sabrecat's coat and the flawlessly toned physique of a Gigantes". Gallery Screenshot_2019-10-06-23-28-12-197.jpg|Booga's evil grin Screenshot 2019-10-06-23-32-42-519.jpeg|Booga's moment before getting killed by Jade Screenshot 2019-10-06-23-32-14-349.jpeg Screenshot 2019-10-06-18-21-25-358.jpeg Trivia *Booga is the first Dragon Quest villain that shows sexual desire, as most of villains show wrath or desire to rule the world. *It can say that Booga represents lust, as he desire to have Jade for his own sexual interest and girlfriend, despite alreadying having one himself. Navigation Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Demon Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Brainwashers Category:Monsters Category:Slaver Category:Cowards Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Comic Relief Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Adulterers Category:Neutral Evil